No one knew
by RositaLG
Summary: Just a short Dark and Twisty fic I had to get out of my system. ONESHOT Trory


Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student, I don't have anything worth suing for.

A/N: Just a little Dark and Twisty fic to get me through the Grey's Break…But rejoice! It's almost over!

Tristan watched from the edge of the bed as Rory took off her earrings in the mirror. He loved watching her. She seemed so elegant and mature tonight at the party, answering everyone's questions about her college choice and her future. No one saw the Rory he saw when they were together. It was an incredible turn on to know that he had the power to change all that. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck. Rory closed her eyes and took a deep breath, drinking him in. It had been too long since their last encounter.

Rory knew that she was in too deep. It wasn't supposed to be like this, she wasn't supposed to fall for him. They had an unspoken understanding. Tristan and Rory had met at a black tie affair that her grandma had thrown and ended up sleeping together. It was meant to be a one-time only event, but it kept happening. And every time, it was a little harder to leave him.

He unzipped the back of Rory's black cocktail dress. It was his favorite. He had seen them all, but there was something about that first dress that still sent shivers down his spine. Tristan watched Rory's reflection react to his touch. No one knew that they were together, no one would understand. No one knew how much the polar opposites really had in common. Tristan had tried to stop the meetings; he had even stopped coming to the parties. He couldn't make himself stay away. No one knew that he needed her.

Rory began to undress him. She raked her fingernails against his bare chest. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, lingering inches from her skin. No one knew how to touch her like Tristan did. No one knew how to make her scream, especially him. He never made her scream like Tristan did. She pushed him out of her mind and focused on Tristan.

She had never told him about her boyfriend. He asked once, after they had made love, and she told him not to worry about it. It bothered him a little, wondering if he was touching her, if she was calling out his name when Tristan wanted more than anything to be the one with her. No one knew that he was jealous.

As they got dressed again, Tristan watched as she reached into her purse and slid the ring back on her finger. It was always in the back of his mind, wondering who she would finally choose. They never discussed it, but Tristan always thought that deep down, she would leave him and they could finally be together. Obviously that wasn't happening. He had to say something, try to make her understand his feelings.

"You said yes?" He asked, not really wanting to know.

"Yeah, I did." She glanced at his reaction.

"Why?" She looked at the ground. "You don't love him, if you did, you wouldn't be here with me."

"Tristan, I…" He put his hand up.

"Stop. I don't want to hear it." His voice finally caused her to make eye contact with him.

"What did you want me to say?" She shouted back at him. "You've never given me a reason to say no to him. You've never asked me to leave him, you've never even asked me to stay the night with you." No one knew that all it took was a simple sentence, and she would be his forever. Tristan glanced at the floor.

The anger in her eyes spoke volumes. No one knew how strong she actually was, including herself. But Tristan knew. Tristan understood that she was strong and beautiful and smart. And apparently, she did want to be with him. On the other hand, she had been seeing her boyfriend the whole time they were together and never walked away.

"You're right" was all he said. "I just assumed you would say no, that's all." She was shaking, partly from anger, and partly from the fear that he was leaving. "But you know what happens when you assume." The bite in his voice took him by surprise. With a kiss on her cheek, he whispered, "I hope you two are very happy together."


End file.
